The Drunken Deeds of Sam and Ralph
by jadex.xoxo
Summary: They were so going to be dead when she found them..." Sam and Ralph somehow get ahold of Casey's diary. Add in drunken partying and some loudspeakers and what do you get? That is the question...Dasey
1. Chapter 1

It all started on such a nice day, too.

_Monday, 6:04_

_This was just one of those mornings-when you wake up and everything is perfect and you shut off your alarm before it starts blaring in your ear like it's the apocalypse. You know, the birds singing and and the whole seven yards._

_Why seven yards, do you ask? Well, here's the deal diary. That was the day I, Casey Renee Mcdonald, was going to call the shots in my relationship for what seemed like the first time since Max and I got together._

_So while it's not nine yeards, it's better than three._

_Which was about the extent of my nerves when I reached my locker that morning after a half an hour of Em lecturing me on my newfound status and why I shouldn't give it up. Honestly...I love Em, it's just...she's so...obsessed with status. It's like everyone in my whole damn school is._

_Derek._

_Grrrrrrrrr. It's probably all his fault, like it always is._

_XOXO_

_Case_

* * *

Casey felt her face heat up for what felt like the 50 billionth time this past hour.

Damn. Damn Damn _Damn_.

She really really hated it when Sam and Ralph got drunk. It was like the Derek in them came out and bit everyone in the ass.

Oh God. She was _so _past angry that it wasn't even funny. Too bad Sam and Ralph decided that announcing to the whole school over the loudspeakers her private thoughts and adding accents when needed to make it look like she had a crush on Derek _(She didn't!)_ was a great and funny idea. They were so dead-as soon as she found them, anyway.

What where those two on? And how the hell had they gotten her diary anyway?

_Friday, Date Night_

_Ughgh. It's Friday, it's date night, and I hate it._

_I honestly haven't had a date in what feels like forever on a Friday, and it seems like Derek always does. I know I set him and Sally up, but I almost feel like it wasn't worth it._

_Not even getting to sit in his recliner while watching sappy movies with Mom and George makes up for it._

_Ok, maybe it does a **little**, but I would rather have him here._

_XOXO_

_Case_

Yes, they were officially so _so_ dead. Hopefully Emily wouldn't get pissed about the status bit. And the murder of Sam. And Ralph. And if she was, Casey planned to shamelessly do whatever was in her power to blame Sam for being a not so wonderful boyfriend that he was.

Well, ex-boyfriend in her case. But whatever.

_A/N Well? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Does it make any sense? Leave a review so I know how I did...Sorry about the typos, if there are any. It's like one in the morning so...yeah_


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time during what felt like an endless night, Casey felt like she could relax, if ony a little. Derek's drunkard friends were still nowhere to be found, but they seemed to be winding down,their words becoming all the more slurred by the minute.

She just hoped they would stop before they got to...

* * *

_Saturday, 1:03_

_I can't sleep, again. The rain is pounding on the window and I don't need to tell you how I am with storms. Al I want is a hug from someone, but I am old enough (honestly!) to get through this without Nora or Lizzie or even George._

_("But who, John Sparrow High school, is missing from this list? Looks like Case really needs someone else we know more than she lets on!" slurred Ralph, then let out a high pitched giggle)_

_I might as well write a song. May be Derek will be nice and let me use it with D-Rock again. That was fun._

**I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I▓ll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we▓ll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!**

**We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!**

_Ooooh that's cool. I really like it...it...fits. Yeah. Well, I'll write more tommorrow!_

_XOXO_

_Case_

* * *

Ok, the rage factor was back. Because that was the song that no one, not even Lizzie, Noel, Nora or Emily knew about, the special one she wrote just for...

Just for her private thoughts.

* * *

(_Ralph continued his garbled singing. No wonder Derek never let him get within three feet of a mic when they were practicing at home)_

**I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We all have a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We▓re getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!**

**  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!**

**It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love**

* * *

Casey sighed in defeat and finally just dropped onto a couch. Ok, she did so after she shoved away the couple feverishly making out off to the side. The guy looked a lot like Derek at first, and Casey was shocked to feel a pang of something shoot through her body. (_It must have been the nasuaes smell of alcohol in the air)_

"Well, Ralphie and Sammy boy sure got it on tonight..." groaned a voice off to her left, and all of a sudden Derek's arm was around her shoulders and he was leaning tiredly into her shoulder and the world became just a little bit brighter. Suddenly, _Ralphie_ and _Sammy's_ futures looked like their deaths would be a lot less slow and painful.

"Hey D. And yes. Can you just stop your pissed friends? Please?"

He shook his head at her _(and his shaggy hair had never looked as soft, when he did that)_ and sighed. 'Case, Princess, honestly, if I could, I would."

"Ugh."

"Yeah." Derek stopped for a second. "So, is the song about us?"

Casey stared at him. "What?"


End file.
